Anything for a Smile
by Kaisuun
Summary: I'd do anything....for a real a smile... (This is both Yaoi, and Het. Yes, u heard right.)


Smile  
  
A loud sigh escaped Vash the Stampeed's lips.  
  
"Dame headache...go away," he mumbled as he sat down on his bed, head resting in his hands. Soft  
  
fingers found their way to his pounding temples and he let a small gasp escape his lips.  
  
"Never knew you to let your guard down, Vash," Wolfwoods voice laced to his ears. Vash's green eyes closed as the dark haird man gently rubbed his headache away to the coners of his mind. Vash made a small nose in the back said mind when Wolfwood pulled away, bu he did not  
  
protest.  
  
"It's late. Even for the two of us. Why are you up?"  
  
Vash shurgged and opened his green eyes to staire up into Wolfwoods blue- grey orbs.  
  
"I don't know. Guess I couldn't sleep. Why are you up Wolfwood?"  
  
Wolfwood didn't answer, instead reaching for Vash's hand. Vash didn't pull back when Wolfwood laced their fingers together, only tightened his grip on the man's hand.  
  
"Who know's? As long as we're both up now, then. And we can be alone, like always."  
  
Vash nodded and looked out his window at the night sky.  
  
"How's Milly?"  
  
Wolfwood shurgged and ran his thumb along Vash's fingers.  
  
"Sweet. She has a big heart. I'm happy. I won't complain."  
  
Vash nodded his blond head and stood up, pulling the preist up after him.  
  
Never breaking the lock they had on their hands, Vash drug them outside the small, cheap hotel that Wolfwood, Meryl, Milly, and he were staying at. No one had bothered them except the children but Vash and  
  
Wolfwood hadn't minded at all. It was a releif from the usual tries against Vash's life for the $$66 on his head. The small town hadn't even been on their list to rest in. Mars* was just a small, forgotten city on the planet Gunsmoke. And were the four weary travelers ever greatful. Vash ignored this now as he continued to pull Wolfwood along, past the small houses and few shops this homey town had. Wolfwood never protested and never asked Vash where the usually loud gunsman was takeing them so late in the night. And he knew that Vash was just as  
  
glad for the silence. So silently the two went along, hand in hand, until Vash had decided that they were far enough away from the town to fully take in the stary sky. He turned and  
  
smiled at Wolfwood, who gained a red tinge along his cheeks, but Vash never noticed.  
  
"Hey, Nicholes?"  
  
Wolfwood started at his first name from the blonds lips. He looked up at Vash and almost couldn't speak.  
  
"Ye..yeah?"  
  
Vash immeditly pushed him to the sandy ground. The shocked carrier of the Cross punisher couldn't respond as Vash fell next to him, laying his head on Wolfwood's cheast.  
  
"Nothing. Arent the stars pretty, though? Rem always looked at them. Do you like them to?"  
  
Wolfwood closed his eyes and took deep breath and re-opened his eyes. He ajusted his arm to rest around Vash comfortably.  
  
"I think...that they are just there, Vash. Like the two suns. They are just...THERE. Nothing more."  
  
"I don't agree with that, Nicholes. I think that they are there to give others hope."  
  
"What others?"  
  
"The others. You know, like the kids that have no dad. Or mom. Or the familys that have no money. Or.....me. Hopeless and damed ones like me, Nicky."  
  
Wolfwood frowned slightly and glanced at Vash out of the coner of his eye.  
  
The dount-loving boy was starieing sadly at the sky, his eyes watery.  
  
"Hey, Vash? What's with calling me Nicholes now? Or Nicky?"  
  
Vash shurgged and Wolfwood thought he caught a hint of pale pink across his  
  
face, but it was gone just as quick.  
  
"Did Milly have a nightmare again, Wolfwood?"  
  
"No. She was sleeping peacefully when I decided to get out of bed."  
  
Vash sighed.  
  
"Ok. I'm glad."  
  
Wolfwood smiled and ran his fingers through Vash's hair.  
  
"Can we get dount's in the morning, Wolfwood? Please?"  
  
Wolfwood laughed softly at the tone Vash used--not begging, but not whineing, either.  
  
"Sure, Noddle Head. On one condition."  
  
"Wolfwoooood!" Vash whined.  
  
Wolfwood cracked Vash on the head softly.  
  
"None of that, Vash. Just call me Nicholes, ok? And we'll get your dount's  
  
fair in square."  
  
The two stood up, dusting the sand off themselves and made their way back to  
  
the hotel, hand in hand again, though neither noticed it. And Vash gave Wolfwood something that kept him smileing for days.  
  
Vash smiled at him for the first time with a real smile.  
  
(This has been bete-read by my good friend Marie, who deserves all the credit for helping me.) 


End file.
